Daughter of Snow
by Icyblast51
Summary: Her mother tortures her everyday, but not the way a Greek Goddess may torture her daughter. She is forced to go on a quest with 3 people she doesn't know. It may be forbidden, but she will fight against her mother finally. Her mother has power. But she has love.
1. The Quest

**Quest**

Annabeth's POV

One beautiful day in December, my friends and I had a snowball fight that turned into a quest. Weird, huh? Well, it all pretty much started like this:

My school does winter break for a month, and so does Percy's, so we were at camp before most people. There were only a few people here, including the 7, Nico, Clarisse, and about 15 other people. Percy and I were taking a walk around the camp because we had free time. Because of the camp's magic, it was 72 degrees fahrenheit, even though outside it was snowing hard.

"You know, it wouldn't be that bad to have one snow day." Percy said, interrupting my train of thoughts.

"You wanna go ask Chiron if he can let the snow in?" I asked. Percy's face lit up when I said that.

"Yes! Please, can we?" He asked, putting on his puppy face. He knew I couldn't resist his puppy face.

"Okay, okay," I said. "Let's go.

When we reached there, Chiron seemed uneasy about it but agreed. A few minutes later, it was snowing outside. I got on a pair of blue earmuffs, white scarf, purple coat, my gray sweatpants, and white fluffy boots. Percy was wearing a dark blue coat, scarf, hat, snow pants, and boots. When we left Percy's cabin, I felt a snowball hit the back of my head. I turned around to find Leo with a challenging look on his face. "Bring it on, Brainiac."

"Oh it is so on!" I yelled. I grabbed a couple of snowballs and hurled them towards him but right when they were in front of him they melted to water. "What! That is so not fair!" I yelled, sounding like a little kid. But before I could give him a piece of my mind, I remembered Percy was supposed to-

My thoughts were interrupted by a snowball that hit me in the chest. I fell back, and anger boiled inside me. I got up to see Percy with a water barrier, Jason throwing snowballs around with wind and dodging them by flying, Piper charmspeaking the snowballs to stay away from her, Hazel using crystals as shields, Leo melting them, and Frank flying around as different birds. I got even more angry. I'd never admit it out loud, but I always feel jealous when I'm the only one without a power. _I can give you snow powers,_ a voice said.

Everyone froze. Like literally froze. They were covered in frost.

"Who's there?" I yelled. "What are you and what did you do to my friends?!"

A girl my age with silky, long black hair, and pale skin appeared.

"I am Crystal Winter, daughter of Khione, granddaughter of Boreas. My mother could use your help. She has a quest for you, if you choose to accept it. Your reward will be powers over snow. She needs you to retrieve her diamond necklace. The necklace is her symbol of power. It has been stolen by goblins, and they are headed to Florida. If it is taken there it will melt and if it melts, all snow is gone forever. You may choose one person to come with you, for I am also coming along. Only I can hold the necklace, for if anyone else did, they would probably freeze to death. Also, can you bring the Leo kid along? He's hot."

"CRYSTAL! YOU MAY NOT FALL FOR THE FIRE BOY! FOCUS ON THE MISSION!" A voice yelled out of nowhere.

"But mom-"

"NO BUTS! NOW CONTINUE BEFORE THEY MELT. I HAVE LIMITED POWER!"

"Okay mom," she muttered, obviously annoyed. "Now where was I?"

"Um, something about-"

"Oh yes," she interrupted. "You have until sundown today to choose. If you do choose to accept the quest, ask Jason or Piper or Leo where my mother is. They know."

"Okay-"

"Oh and just saying, you should really let your hair down. It'd be really pretty like that. Anyways, bye!" She said, perkily, then rolled her eyes, and repeated it but more in a normal voice. Then, she disappeared in a poof of snow, leaving me to be hit by a million snowballs.

 **Hey guys! It's Icyblast51 here, and I just have to say what great fans you are! I hope you liked the first chapter, it took forever to think of what to do, and I changed a million things over and over again. Anyways, here's the beginning of Daughter of Snow. Plz read my other stories, Newgirl and Hestia's Secrets. Buh bye!**

 **Live Love Laugh,**

 **Icyblast51**


	2. The Assignment

**The Assignment**

Crystal's POV

When I returned to my mom's castle, it took all of my strength to not kill her. I hated when she made me act all perky in front of others. I mean seriously, I am not that kind of person.

But that Leo boy _was_ kind of cute. She had to make my voice like that? Seriously? Of course, I know that it's my punishment for always breaking her rules, but she's the most strict mother you could ever have. Hopefully, that curse doesn't happen through the quest. But of course, knowing my mom, that will only happen in my dreams.

When Annabeth came with Leo and that Percy boy, my mother hissed.

"Wow, nice to see you again too, Khi." Leo said, bravely.

He's dead.

Oh, did I forget to mention I was forced to sit at the foot of my mother's throne? No? Okay.

Leo's POV

From what Piper and Jason told me, Khione was evil. From what she's done to us, I _know_ she is evil. So I was over her. But her daughter was even more beautiful. And nicer. Or at least, she looked nicer, anyways.

Poor girl. She had Khione for a mother.

Khione growled. "Anyways, you 3 will be joining my daughter, Crystal, to go to Florida and rescue my necklace-"

"What's the importance of a-" I started.

"Anyways," she hissed. "You have a deadline, which is March 22nd, the first day of spring. They are in Utah right now, heading to Colorado. I will send you to Grand Junction, Colorado, and there you will find someone who can help you. Crystal, you know who I'm talking about."

"NO,NO NO NO NO! Moth-"

Something closed her mouth as she tried to talk but her mouth was closed shut. Her eyes were icy. It was getting colder in here, if that was possible.

"Excuse my irritable daughter, she doesn't seem to have a liking to her future husband-"

"You assigned her a husband?" Percy interrupted. "Nobody's done that in like 300 years! That's cold."

Annabeth and I snickered at Percy's joke.

"Oh my goodness, just go. Brothers!"

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Read my other story, Newgirl, because it's almost to an end. Anyways, I hope you guys remember the boreads! Mwahhah, mwahhha, mwahhah-cough cough. Sorry for that. Buh bye!**

 **Live Love Laugh,**

 **Icyblast51**


	3. Important AN!

**Hey guys! So, I know you are looking forward to more of this story, but I have another story, Newgirl, that I want to focus on right now, so don't expect regular updates until Newgirl is finished. Or until further notice. If you want, you can read Newgirl to get over your sadness of me not updating this one commonly. SOOOOO, if you don't like the idea of Percy having a sissy but you like this story, just read one of my other stories. Follow this to know when I finally update. THANKS! Buh bye!**

 **Live Love Laugh,**

 **Icyblast51**


	4. Challenge

**Hey guys! This is not an update, but I promise I will update today. I have a challenge for all you guys! Because tomorrow, PJO turns ten! YAY! Anyways, I challenge all of you to make a oneshot for PJO in honor of the 10 year anniversary! I will post mine today, it's called The Lonely Tree. Anyways, I've created a community for this challenge, so if you make a oneshot, either PM me or review on one of my stories this phrase; The PJO10 has landed. Got it? Now, go write!**


	5. I Hate Traveling

**HEY GUYS! I finally updated! Yay! Anyways, this chapter is called I Hate Traveling. Hope you like it!**

Crystal's POV

When my idiotic uncles, the boreads, appeared, my mother had to be the mean mother who forces her child and fellow demigods to ride on stupid, winged immortals. You know, those mothers.

"Hey, hot stuff, who's this future husband?"

"Number 1, like, totally not you. And Number 2, His name is Mark. He is a son of Apollo. Personally, he's like tots cute but tot annoying." UGH! MOTHER!

"Are you okay?"

I looked up at him. "I've got, like the best mom ever, so she lets me do this, like, kind of stuff."

"I have a feeling you are not that kind of girl. Here." He grabbed a bunch of scrap metal and started making a bracelet. "Here. When you wear this, you can talk normally and not like an Aphrodite girl."

I looked at it and put it on. "Thanks. Wait I can talk normally now! YES!" I accidentally hugged him, then almost immediately pulled away.

"Hey, lovebirds! Can somebody explain why they want to drop us onto a mountain covered in snow?" Percy yelled from the hands of Zethes.

"This must be where the goblins last were. Zethes, Calais, let us go."

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Percy, Annabeth, and Leo yelled.

"Trust me!"

With that, we were dropped.

Percy's POV

How was I supposed to trust someone who froze me? Well, obviously, she should have powers over snow, considering her parentage, but still!

I expected to hit the snow hard, but I found myself standing upright perfectly fine. Annabeth was holding my hand, and Leo was holding Crystal's. I smirked. Leo immediately pulled his hand away. He blushed.

I nudged Annabeth and she laughed. Crystal looked pretty dizzy.

"You okay, Crystal?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said, steadying herself. "Just never really practiced my powers that well."

"What kind of demigod doesn't practice?"

She gave me and icy stare. No pun intended. "Well, it's not exactly easy when your curfew is, oh yeah, I'm not allowed to leave the palace." She scoffed and walked away. She turned. "Are you coming, or not?"

"Y-You can talk normally?" Annabeth asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Let's go. The necklace is near here somewhere."

Crystal's POV **( Sorry but I suck at Percy's POV. I'm best with my OC's. )**

"How can you tell, Ice girl?" Leo asked.

"Is he the idiot in the group?" I asked Percy and Annabeth.

"Nope." Annabeth said at the same time as Percy said "Yes."

Annabeth turned to Percy and raised an eyebrow at him. So did Leo. "Okay, fine, he isn't. Annabeth is."

I turned to him. "Hmm, a daughter of Athena be the dumb one, who's nickname is wise girl, or the one nicknamed Seaweed Brain?" I said sarcastically.

"Okay miss Sarcastic, jeez, I was simply joking." Percy said, putting his arms up.

As we were walking, I heard them complaining about the cold. Especially Leo.

"It's not my fault you guys traveled to Canada without proper clothing. _Especially_ in the winter." I turned around and said to the wind, "Aeolus, bring these people proper snow clothes." Suddenly, they were covered in their old snow clothes.

"Hey, snowface, I know your mom's Khione, but how can you not get cold in nothing but a chiton and sandals?"

"Oh, that reminds me. Aeolus, bring me my outside clothes." I was all of a sudden in a purple shirt/dress **(What are they called?)** with a cute little belt that had a circle in the middle and black leggings. I was wearing a pair of black boots.

"Ah, better. Now-"

"Hey, Cassandra!" I noticed Mark's cottage and Mark himself standing outside.

"For the last time, Mark, it's Crystal." I said bitterly.

"Are these the other demigods your mom was talking about?" He asked as we went inside.

"Yes." He kissed me.

"Cool. I'm Mark. What're your names?"

"Mark, this is Annabeth, Leo, and Percy," I introduced. "Annabeth, Percy, Leo, this is my fiance, Mark."

"FIANCE?!" They yelled at the same time.

"Yes, when I turn 18, I am to marry him."

"I thought you didn't like him," Leo blurted.

Mark chuckled. "She says that, but she doesn't mean it. Right, babe?"

I growled when he put his arm around me.

"See? She doesn't mean it!" He exclaimed.

"Mark, can you just give us what we need?"

"Fine." He snapped his fingers, and suddenly we were in Denver.

"Ugh, finally, he's gone." I said.

Annabeth looked at me. "What's up with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're just so mysterious. I mean, you hate everything that your mom has ever touched or chosen. Why?"

"Who blames her? It's Khione." Leo said, backing me up.

"Yeah, but still."

Memories, memories. I remembered the blonde girl Lily from school. She was my bully.

"Just stop, okay!" I ran off crying.

I hate traveling.

 **Hey guys! Sorry if that sucked, I was really uninspired for some reason at the whole mountain part. Buh bye!**

 **Live Love Laugh,**

 **Icyblast51**


	6. IMPORTANT AN! PLZ READ!

**Hey guys! *Gets hit by a bunch of tomatoes* Yeah, yeah, I know, I deserve that. I've got bad news. I have to pause this story for a bit. I just can't manage 4 stories at once, it makes me really stressed then I get writers block for everything and so yeah. First I'm going to finish Everybody Loves Leo, then Descendants, then this story, theno Hestias Secrets so yeah. I'm sorry guys, but I just can't handle the pressure. I promise, I am NOT giving up on this story. I'm just taking a break, okay? I've got a lot going on, so I probably won't update this story till sometime around November or December. I will have a weekend in NYC, though, just a heads up on that. I'm gonna ask if we can go to Montauk beach...;)**

 **Sorry again. I'll see you guys soon. In the meantime, read Everybody Loves Leo. Till next time.**

 **Icyblast51**


End file.
